falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Lykke (Luck)
|type =Primær |bilde =Luck.gif |px =75px |spill1 =Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics |modifiserer1 =Sjansene dine med de virtuelle terningene, critical chance |perks1 = |traits1 = |spill2 =Fallout 3 |modifiserer2 =Alle skills, critical chance, nøyaktighet. |perks2 =Better Criticals, Fortune Finder, Mysterious Stranger, Scrounger, }} Luck er en Primær statistikk i SPECIAL systemet. Det representerer skjebne, Karma. En svært høy eller lav Luck vil påvirke deg - på en eller annen måte. Hendelser og situasjoner vil bli endret etter hvor heldig (eller uheldig) din karakter er. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics I Fallout, Luck avgjør primært sjansene dine med de virtuelle terningene i spillet, en høy luck betyr at du mer sannsynlig kommer til å lykkes i et terningkast, mens det motsatte er også sant. Luck påvirker også sjansen til å score en kritisk treffer på en fiende, standarden er at den Critical Chance er lik Luck. (Merk: Standard betyr uten perks, egenskaper eller "aimed shot"). ''Fallout 3'' Ulikt andre S.P.E.C.I.A.L. statistikker, Luck har ingen spesifikke skills knyttet til den. I stedet, for hvert Luck-poeng legges det til et halvt poeng (avrundet oppover) for alle skills. Å ha en høy Luck vil også forbedre Critical Chance med våpen. Ways to increase Luck [[Bilde:Bobblehead- Luck.png|thumb|right|''"There's only one way to give 110%."]] *Bobblehead - Luck finner du i kjelleren i Arlington House. *Intense Training perk kan øke din Endurance (eller noen annen S.P.E.C.I.A.L. statistikk) én gang for hver gang du tar den. *Lucky 8 Ball øker også Luck med 1 så lenge du bærer den. Lucky 8 Ball kan kun skaffes fra Timebomb i Big Town, hvis du utfører kirurgisk inngrep på ham (Krav på 40 i Medicine), og hjelper byen etter å ha reddet Red. Etter at du har reddet byen, snakk med Timebomb og han vil gi deg Lucky 8 Ball. *Lucky Shades kan brukes for å øke Luck med 1. Disse ligger i Lucky's, sør-vest for Tenpenny Tower. ** Lucky Shades '''Kan ikke' brukes med enkelte hjelmer, spesielt Power Armor hjelmer, og sannsynligvis noen hjelmer med en eksisterende transparent visir. De kan brukes med Raider Blastmaster helmet. *Three Dog's Head Wrap øker Luck og Charisma med 1. Du kan få tak i det hvis du putter en hjelm i lomma hans, komme tilbake senere når han bruker den, så bruke pickpocket for å stjele det. Alternativt kan du bare drepe ham for det. *Ranger Battle Armor øker Luck med 1 så vel som AP +5 og Small Guns +10. Rustningen er en valgfri belønning for å fullføre Reilly's Rangers quest. *Naughty Nightwear øker Speech med +10 og Luck med +1. Det kan du finne i Marigold Station. *Modified Utility Jumpsuit øker repair med +5 og Luck med +1. Det er en mulig belønning fra Trouble on the Homefront questen. *Både Tribal Power Armor og Ashur's Power Armor øker Luck med 1, sammen med andre bonuser. De er tigjengelige i The Pitt DLC. Luck-baserte perks de:Glück en:Luck es:Suerte fr:Chance hu:Luck ja:Luck ko:행운 nl:Geluk pl:Szczęście pt:Sorte ru:Удача sv:Tur uk:Удача Primære statistikker